Carmesí
by Yalah
Summary: Se desharía de ella de una vez por todas... Dejaría atrás todo... Incluso... Carmesí... (Shinku x Suigintou)(Cap 3: Suiseiseki x Souseiseki) (Advertencias: Yuri, Incesto, Lemmon (si, lemmon (Shinku y Suigintou) ) y lenguaje un poco... sádico? )
1. Carmesí

Fue algo que hice para un amigo y... bueno, tenía que subirlo :3

Tengo una segunda parte, pero la pongo solo si les gusta :3

* * *

**Carmesí**

Estaba anocheciendo y todo era lo típico en la casa Sakurada; Suiseiseki molestaba a Hinaichigo y Kanaria mientras su gemela, Souseiseki, trataba de tranqulizarla un poco. Jun terminaba su tarea, Nori lavaba los trastos de la cena y Shinku leía un libro. Intranquila... mirando a la luna por la ventana de vez en cuando y ojeando su reloj cada 10 minutos.

-¿Te pasa algo~desu? - Suiseiseki había notado lo rara que estaba Shinku, se veía bastante nerviosa.

-Nada, ¿Por que la pregunta?-

-Por nada~desu... -

-¿Segura? - Esta vez era Souseiseki quien le preguntaba, tan seria y fría como siempre, si había alguien a quien era imposible mentirle, era a ella.

-No es nada, solo pienso. Ya se está haciendo tarde, todos a dormir. - Dijo "ofendida" cerrando su libro y entrando a su maleta, a todos les parecía raro. Al irse Kanaria, ya que Souseiseki se quedaría a dormir, se dispusieron a dormir.

Shinku, sin embargo, aún seguía despierta. Esperó y esperó, esta vez sería la última, le arrebataría su rosa mistica y acabaría con eso de una vez. Pero, de cierta manera... Le dolía. ¿Sería porque perdería una hermana? Tal vez era eso... tal vez no...

En otro lugar, un hospital, un Ángel negro obserbaba la luna por la ventana. Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía opción, no caería en sus espinas solo para agonisar lentamente en un juego de sufrimiento...

-Shinku... Esta vez... Caerás en mis manos, sufriras... y acabaré contigo... - Decía mientras sonreía retorcida y maliciosamente.

Shinku miró su reloj con ayuda de Hollie, ya que en su maleta no se veía nada. 00:57 , Suspiró y abrió su maleta. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, bajó las escaleras, dirigiendose hacia el cuarto del espejo. Dió un respiro y entró al campo N. Tras 9 eternos segundos, se encontró en un mundo frío, oscuro y dañado.

-Justo como su corazón, da lástima- Dijo con tono de desprecio.

-Mide tus palabras, Shinku, los angeles te observan todo el tiempo cuidando que seas una niña buena. - Giró de golpe y ahí estaba, sentada en un farol, Suigintou. No le hacía gracia que se burlara de ella y menos usando el sarcasmo.

-No veo angeles aquí, solo basura por doquier. - Esa palabra era un detonante, no se dió cuenta en que momento había recibido terrible golpe, dejándola inconsiente.

-Nunca... ¡NUNCA ME LLAMES BASURA! - Fué lo último que escuchó.

Al despertar, se encontraba aprisionada por plumas negras, dentro de lo que parecía una juguetería o una fábrica, llena de juguetes rotos y polvo, muy sucia y abandonada. Escuchó una macabra risa seguida de un ruido de algo quebrándose. Miró a un lado y ahí estaba Suigintou, sonriendo sádicamente, con lo que parecía la cabeza de un muñeco en sus manos, solo que todo roto y agrietado. Seguía sonriendo mientras lo seguía haciendo añicos.

-Tranquila, no te arrancaré la cabeza, tendrás algo peor para tu muerte. Voy a disfrutarlo... -

-Suigintou... - ¿Shinku estaba sonriendo? ¿Que clase de persona cuerda sonríe ante una macabra y dolorosa muerte?

-Eres simple basura, no puedes hacerme daño... la basura como tu solo me da asco. - Otra vez, ¿Por que cometer el mismo error dos veces? La aprisionó con una de sus alas y la lanzó con fuerza hacia una pared, dejandola casi inmóvil en el suelo.

-Quería divertirme, pero me quitas la paciencia. Vas a morir ahora mismo... - Dijo invocando su espada. La elevó, apuntando a su cuello, cual decapitador.

"Carmesí", escuchó ese susurro desde sus adentros en ese instante, deteniendose a unos centímetos de su cuello. Elevando su espada nuevamente. "Carmesí". Nuevamente, quedó helada, no podía moverse. "Carmesí". "Carmesí". "Carmesí". "Carmesí". Cada vez lo pensaba mas, cada vez la miraba con mas odio y cada vez le era mas imposible bajar su espada. A sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas.

"Carmesí"

Shinku, simplemente, se entregó a morir a sus manos. No había escapatoria. Pero estaba bien... ¿No? Era el Alice Game... y era Ella quien la acabaría... Así que poco le importaba ya. Con pocas fuerzas, observaba y no entendía por que no la mataba de una vez. Se quedaba mirándola fijamente, con su espada alsada, destilando odio y... ¿Con lágrimas en los ojos?

"Carmesí"

Dejó caer su espada al tiempo que caía de rodillas y ocultando su rostro en sus manos dejaba escapar un grito de dolor, ira, frustración y... odio. "Carmesí... ¿Acaso quieres verlo?" ... "Carmesí... ¿De verdad quieres ver ese color manchando el suelo? ¿Por tus manos?" "Carmesí" "Carmesí... ¿Que es mas fuerte? ¿El amor a tu padre junto con el odio que le tienes a ella o... Carmesí?" Lo sabía y lo negaba, había caído en sus espinas y aún así lo negaba. "Carmesí... ¿Vas a hacerlo o simplemente a sufrir en algo tan patético?"

Carmesí... era ese sentimiento. Significaba solo una cosa... Shinku.

-Largo... - Dijo aún arrodillada y cubriendo sus ojos, tratando de parar sus lágrimas.

-¿Sui... gintou? - Shinku trataba de pararse, le era muy difícil a causa de que le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

-¡ LÁRGATE! - Dijo furiosa en llanto. Su consciencia la comía por dentro, "Carmesí... ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya y seguirás sufriendo entre tantas espinas? Eres patética... ". Suigintou no aguantó un segundo mas, tenía que llorar o explotaría... y no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando sintió unos delicados brazos rodearla.

-¿Te... sientes bien?- Su asombro fue enorme, se habría esperado cualquier cosa, un ataque sorpresa o que incluso la apuñalara por la espalda con su propia espada... Pero no, Shinku estaba abrazándola... ¿Se estaba compadeciendo? Y de nuevo... recordó como se había burlado de ella una vez... no dejaría que lo hiciera de nuevo, ella no era ninguna miseria para que se compadeciera de ella.

-¡ LÁRGATE! ¡ SUÉLTAME ANTES DE QUE TE MATE! - Shinku no desistía, la abrazaba con mas y mas fuerza... le dolía verla sufrir... otra vez sentía esa sensación de vacío.  
Suigintou se sentía cada vez mas derrotada y angustiada... ¿Cuantas veces, inconscientemente, había querido sentir ese abrazo? Pero ahora que sabía lo que era "Carmesí", se negaba a aceptarlo... no caería mas en esas espinas que la hacen sangrar... si es que era posible caer mas en ellas...

Carmesí... era sangre... amor... Shinku... Algo inexplicable que encerraba muchas cosas...

La miró a los ojos... con odio... quería... quería arrancar su corazón... su rosa mística... abandonar todo... el Alice Game, su padre, Megu... Solo por dejar... Carmesí. No supo que decir cuando Shinku limpió sus lagrimas delicadamente con su pulgar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todo estaba perdido... ya le sería imposible escapar. Acto seguido, simplemente tomó su rostro con ambas manos, clavandole una mirada furtiva.

-Déjame probar... Carmesí. - Shinku no entendió lo que dijo sino hasta que Suigintou ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro y callando su "¡¿Qué?!" con un beso. Forcejeando, Shinku trataba con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero el Ángel no la dejaría escapar... no ahora que había caído totalmente en sus espinas. Era un duelo de fuerzas, Shinku luchaba para no ceder, mientras Suigintou trataba de sujetarla contra una pared y hacer su beso mas apasionante. Entonces lo entendió... entendió lo que Suigintou sentía... Entendió que su dolor no se debía a una "hermana"... Se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente era... Dejando de forcejear, entregándose a su condena, lo que hace un rato sería morir y ahora vivir... se entregó al amor.

Suigintou no entendió cuando Shinku había cedido... Creyó que se habría desmallado o algo, o solo era un truco para que la soltara... pero no, Shinku... ¿La estaba besando también? No se lo creyó... Shinku no llegaría hasta tal punto solo para escapar... La besó mas pasionalmente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Aún así Shinku le respondía con la misma pasión. Acariciándose sobre su ropa, contra la pared, ahí estaba Shinku haciendo algo que nunca jamás creyó atreverse a hacer... La pasión subía cada vez mas y Suigintou comenzó a besar su cuello... Se erizó al sentir un leve mordisco. Y volvió a besarla... para mirarla a los ojos.

Las palabras sobraban, un "te amo" arruinaría todo... simplemente, la tomó una vez mas y comenzó a besarla... mientras la despojaba de su ropa...

¿The End?


	2. El Ángel y La Rosa

Bueno, segunda parte, espero les guste, aunque no recibí comentarios del cap anterior, no podía dejarla así ;w;

Incluso tengo una tercera... Pero es desde el punto de vista de las gemelas, quien sabe, tal vez incluso pase algo entre ellas jojojo ^w^

Bueno, sin mas, el cap :3

Advertencias: Yuri, incesto, lemmon ._. (Que querían? Un slash nada mas? Hagan el favor... )

* * *

**Encuentro de amo**r.

-S-suigintou... - Shinku temblaba ante sus caricias, no sabía cuando había caído en tales manos... De esa forma que no podría ni querría escapar, de ese amor oscuro... dulce y letal... Pero ahí estaba, semi desnuda, entregándose a ella... Entonces sintió una voz bastante familiar detrás de ellas...

-Vaya vaya... Mira lo que me encuentro, que bonita escena... -

-¡Kirakishou! - Suigintou la miró con ojos inyectados en veneno, había aparecido en el momento menos apropiado... Abrazó con fuerza a Shinku, como "protegiéndola" en sus brazos, sabía que Kirakishou tomaría ventaja de la situación... y de que Shinku seguía algo débil.

-Si, a mi tampoco me hace gracia aparecerme en un momento así, no tenía idea de que tanto "odio" entre ustedes fuera solo una máscara para ocultar su verdadera relación... No me imaginó lo que podría pensar nuestro padre sobre esto... - Sonrió burlonamente al decir lo último, algo que molestó mucho a Suigintou y al mismo tiempo la hizo pensar... "Padre... ¿Te enojarías porque nos amamos... ? "

-¡ERES UNA... PERRA! - Le lanzó una cantidad de plumas mandándola fuera de ese lugar.

-Vete, yo arreglo esto... -

-P-pero... -

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! - Y simplemente salió tras Kirakishou, Shinku solo pudo optar por irse, no podría pelear en esas condiciones... Aunque aún así sentía que debía ayudarla. Al llegar al cuarto del espejo, sintió un cuchicheo en la sala, creyó que tal vez sería Kirakishou... Pero al entrar no vio a nadie... De pronto salió alguien de detrás del sofá.

-¿S-se puede saber en donde andabas~desu? - Con quien menos quería encontrarse en ese momento, entonces alguien mas salió del mismo lugar que Suiseiseki.

-Shinku, nos ocultas algo... - Souseiseki estaba roja como un tomate y se veía bastante molesta.

-Yo... No les interesa a donde voy o dejo de ir, preocúpense por sus propios problemas.-

-Shinku... ¿No confías en nosotras?-

-*Suspiro* Solo voy a decirle que no tiene nada que ver con el Alice game... -

-¿Entonces~desu? -

-Solo eso, no voy a decir mas... -

Ambas gemelas se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, Shinku no entendió bien hasta que Souseiseki la sostuvo de amos brazos por detrás y Suiseiseki sacaba algo de una bolsita...

-Si no nos dices~desu... Puede que no vuelvas a verlo~desu -

-¡Kun-kun! - Que bajo y degradante, chantajearla y manipularla con su querido kun-kun...

-Eso no será suficiente esta vez, aún así, no diré nada... - En ese momento se había convertido en el hueso mas duro de roer, incluso con su amado kun-kun en juego.

-¿Es que acaso no confías lo suficiente en nosotras? - Esa mirada fría y penetrante otra vez, aunque siempre fuera de gran ayuda, en esos momentos la detestaba.

-... -

-Shinku, de una manera u otra lo averiguaremos. Es mejor que cedas. -

-Yo... No puedo... No puedo decirlo. -

-¿Eh? -

/  
*Todo un relato después*

Se encontraban en la sala, sentadas en el suelo hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-Pero... no me mató. -

-Lo noto, pero... ¿Por que? -

-No lo se, comenzó a llorar... me gritó y dijo que me fuera... -

-Y te fuiste~desu... -

-... No. -

-¿Eh? -

-La abrasé... fue un impulso del momento, entonces ella... -

-¿Si? -

-Ehh... -

-¿"Ella " que~desu? -

-Me... Me besó... - Se le subió el rojo al rostro, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordarlo.

Ambas gemelas quedaron boquiabiertas, creían que no habían entendido bien o habían malinterpretado lo que Shinku quería decir.

-¿T-te refieres a-a que te dio en beso en la mejilla en serio? - Souseiseki quiso "disimular" su pregunta para cerciorarse si había entendido bien.

-No, no fue en la mejilla, me besó en los labios... -

-¿Y-y que hiciste~desu? O_O -

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo... "¿Que hice?" -

-Shinku, estás diciendo que... T-tu la besaste? -

-... - Shinku simplemente bajó la cabeza, fue mas que suficiente para que las gemelas entendieran que si.

-¿Pasó algo mas~desu? Osea, ya sabes~desu... - Dijo esto a lo que su gemela la golpeo despacio en la cabeza, como un reproche por preguntar algo tan "absurdo".

-Bueno, casi... E-entonces apareció Kirakishou, Suigintou fue tras ella y me dijo que volviera. -

-Shinku... Haz lo que quieras, solo quiero que sepas... Que tienes mi apoyo... hagas lo que hagas. - Shinku sonrió con agradecimiento, a pesar de lo dura que pudiera parecer su hermana mayor, en el fondo sabía comprender a los demás.

-¡E-el de las dos~desu! - Gritó Suiseiseki en medio de la "lenta" conversación, sintiéndose un poco fuera de ella.

-¡SHHHH! - La callaron ambas a la vez, si alguien las escuchaba no tendrían mas opción que dar explicaciones.  
Al final fueron cada una a su maleta, pensando en lo que sería mañana. Shinku no sabía que habría pasado con Suigintou y Kirakishou...

Al otro día fue como "un día sin pan" (osea, largo y horrible), Shinku no dejaba de preocuparse, las gemelas trataban de ayudarla inventando escusas para que la dejaran en paz, aunque cada una por su lado, por alguna razón, estaban algo distantes una de la otra. Al fin la noche... la 01:00 am, Shinku se levanto y salió con sigilo, bajando las escaleras rápidamente y entrando al cuarto del espejo. El viaje no parecieron 9 segundos, sino 9 horas o 9 días. Al llegar buscó en el lugar que habían estado el día anterior, pero nada... Recorrió gran parte, aún así no había señales de vida.

Shinku seguía vagando por ese campo N, ya no era tan frio como antes... pero seguía siendo algo triste. Encontró un lugar que parecía algo así como una mansión abandonada. Al entrar, esta no estaba tan abandonada como parecía por fuera; Estaba bastante limpia y ordenada, con un exquisito gusto, parecía algo gótico, pero era muy elegante. Recorrió gran parte del lugar; las salas, los pasillos, al subir las escaleras se encontró con una habitación bastante llamativa. Al entrar observó una gran cama, con sabanas de seda negra con rosas bordadas en morado, hermosas cortinas de tul negro, un gran espejo con marco de plata y pequeñas rosas de oro.

Se detuvo frente al gran espejo y agachó la cabeza, no creía que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¿... Donde estás? - Al instante sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y le cubría suavemente la boca con la otra.

-En todos lados... - Le dijo en un susurro que la erizó, para luego darle un leve beso en la oreja.

-Suigintou... -

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?-

-... -

-Parece que no... -

-Enserio, suéltame... -

-¿Por que? - Dijo abrazándola con ambos brazos - Te extrañaba... Y se que extrañas que te acaricie, la vez anterior no pudimos disfrutar nuestro tiempo a solas... -

-Suigintou, en ser... mh - Se tapó la boca al sentir que Suigintou le lamió el cuello.

-Shhh... Quiero sentir tus suaves pétalos rozando mi piel toda la noche... - Dijo para voltearla y besarla lenta y suavemente...

-Mm... No... Sue... sueltamm... me... - Decía entre besos tratando de frenarla, algo bastante inútil, ya que sabía que no desistiría. Lo sabía tan bien que ni siquiera oponía fuerza.

-No lo haré... Sabes que te gusta que te bese, que te acaricie, que te toque... - La besó pasionalmente. No lo admitiría, pero tenía mucha razón.

-Suigintou... - Le dijo jadeando en un susurro.

-Shhh... Déjame probar tu cuello, tu piel... esa piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mi... Despójate de esas ropas que me impiden acariciar esa piel que tanto he ansiado todo este tiempo... -

La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirla lentamente. Quito su vestido, acariciando suavemente su piel con la yema de sus dedos, retiró la parte superior de su pijama. Besando su cuello y bajando hasta su pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo levemente, mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro.

-¡Suigintou! ¡N-no... P-para! - Solo hizo caso omiso y siguió haciéndolo, bajando hasta su ombligo y luego besando su boca nuevamente. Lenta y tiernamente... Carmesí iba derritiéndose entre sus manos.

-Mm... Sui... gintou... -

-Esta vez nadie va a interrumpirnos... - Dicho esto la besó nuevamente, esta vez Shinku no se quedó atrás y comenzó a besarla con la misma intensidad, acariciándose, retirándole el vestido temblorosamente con algo de torpeza.

-¿Es la primera vez de la virgen? - Le dijo divertida ante su nerviosismo.

Shinku solo respiró mas fuerte, frunció el seño y en su rostro podía leerse perfectamente "idiota".

-Tranquila... - Pasó su mano por debajo de su pijama, acariciando su entrepierna.

-Ahh... Suigintou... - Le gustaba que susurrara su nombre, jadeante, con ese tono de voz, esos gemidos que solo ella podía lograr robarle. No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Retiró lo que quedaba de su pijama, besando cada centímetro de su piel, probando cada parte de ella, mientras Shinku la despojaba completamente de su ropa.

-¡A-Ahhh... ! ¡S-suigintou! - Sentía que iba a darle un paro cardíaco ahí mismo cuando sintió la lengua de Suigintou en su entrepierna, sentía que se quemaba viva a cada caricia, cada tacto, cada roce... Eran sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, algo totalmente nuevo y excitante.

-Siente como el fuego te consume por dentro... Como la excitación te descontrola y te hace desear mas... Siente el extacis... - Posicionándose mejor sobre ella, comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas, de tal manera que Shinku gemía tan fuerte que prácticamente gritaba. Cegada por la pasión y el placer, jamás habría creído poder sentir eso. Suigintou comenzó a besar y morder su cuello mientras lo hacía, siendo mas brusca al punto de hacer que su cuello sangrara. Shinku sentía algo inexplicable, doloroso y excitante a la vez, pero aún así no podía evitar quejarse por la manera en que Suigintou mordía su cuello y lamía su sangre.

-Tu dolor solo me causa mas placer... me incita a continuar... - Besándola pasionalmente, ahogando sus gemidos en su boca, probando el dulce néctar de sus labios mientras llegaban al clímax, simplemente perfecto...

La recostó sobre si misma, acariciando su sedoso cabello, tratando de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Me perteneces... Nadie mas que yo puede tocarte, solo yo puedo tenerte... Y me aseguraré personalmente de que así sea, degollaré a cualquiera que se te acerque... Eres mía... - A Shinku le dió un escalofrío al escuchar esto, sabía que Suigintou era capaz de hacerlo... Aún así solo la abrazó con mas ternura.

-Suigintou... -

-¿Si? -

-Te amo... -

-Yo también... Carmesí... - Se quedaron dormidas ahí, abrazadas, una con la otra...

.:-¿To be continued?-:.

* * *

Y el resto queda a su criterio -w-

Quieren el tercer cap y que esta historia se alargue mas? :3

Recuerda: Un review = Una sonrisa *w*

Y también comenten que podría mejorar :3

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas, abucheos, amenazas de muerte y galletas :3


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí de nuevo, como dije, esta vez es desde la vista de las gemelas :3

Algo que noté (y mucho) es que no me han dejado reviews... ¿Acaso los decepcioné con el fic? ;w;

(Si, ahora uso chantaje emocional, ¿Y qué? (?))

Bueno, ahí el fic :lala:

* * *

Souseiseki sabía que Shinku ocultaba algo, estaba muy rara para no ser "nada". Entró a su maleta, aún pensando en que le pasaría a Shinku. Le costó conciliar el sueño, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse escucho el ruido de una de las maletas abriéndose y unos apresurados pasos. Se levantó y se asomó a la puerta, para ver a Shinku bajando las escaleras decidida.

-¿A donde irá... ? - Susurró para si misma. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se ocultó tras el sofá, esperó a que Shinku entrara al cuarto del espejo, cuando iba a seguir sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Que crees que haces~desu? -

-Suiseiseki, me asustaste... -

-No respondes mi pregunta~desu. -

-Solo... Estaba siguiendo a Shinku. -

-A Shinku... - Dijo sin sorpresa alguna, sabía que su hermana no desistiría hasta saber que ocultaba Shinku. - ¿Y por que te interesa tanto~desu?

-¿Como? -

-Hablo de que son sus problemas~desu. Siempre quieren saber que está pensando o que hace o a donde va~desu. Tanto tu como Jun o Nori~desu. SIEMPRE ES TODO "SHINKU, SHINKU, SHINKU... "-

-Suiseiseki... ¿Estás celosa de Shinku? -

-¿Q-Q-QUE? P-PARA NADA~DESU... - Dijo en un tono "ofendido", aunque si lo estuviera un poco, Shinku siempre atraía la atención de todos, incluso de su hermana.

-A mi me parece que si... -

-E-etto... Es que... ¡Ufff, es que Shinku siempre atrae la atención de todo y de todos~desu... ! ...Incluso la tuya~desu... -

-¿Eh? -

-Tu... ¡Tu tienes que prestarle atención solo a Suiseiseki~desu! Porque... ¡Porque Suiseiseki so-solo le presta atención a Souseiseki! Suiseiseki dejó de prestarle atención a Jun por Souseiseki... ¡Así que deberías hacer lo mismo~des-! - Sintió como Souseiseki le tapó la boca con su mano por aumentar demasiado la voz al decir lo último.

-¡Shhh! Vas a despertar a alguien... Además, no se que tiene que ver eso... - Suiseiseki solo la miró de una manera que le hizo sentir algo de culpa.

-Suiseiseki... -

-Suiseiseki solo... solo quiere que Souseiseki deje de preocuparse tanto por las demás personas y se preocupe mas por ella~desu... - Dijo en un tono algo triste, algo que prácticamente apuñaló a su hermana.

-Sabes que si me preocupo por ti... -

-Nunca lo demuestras~desu... - Suiseiseki solo se sentó en el piso contra el sofá a lo que su hermana quedó sin palabras, tal vez tenía razón... últimamente había estado un poco despreocupada de su hermana.

-Yo... - Se sentó junto a ella en el suelo, no sabía que decirle.

- ...Lo siento,Suiseiseki... - Suiseiseki no le respondió, solo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que ambas se durmieron.

/

-Umh... ¿~Desu? - Suiseiseki despertó lentamente, miró a todos lados, ya debía ser tarde y era seguro que Shinku no había vuelto. Se puso de pie y sigilosamente caminó hasta el cuarto de Jun, comprobó que la maleta de Shinku estaba vacía...

-Lo supuse~desu... -

Fue a donde estaba su hermana, pensó en despertarla, pero...

-Se ve hermosa cuando duerme~desu... - La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, ese rostro hermoso, idéntico al suyo, un reflejo... inconfundible.

¿Por que tenía que sentirse así? ¿Por que Souseiseki estaba tan distante con ella? ¿Acaso Souseiseki... tenía sus ojos puestos en alguien? ¿Por qué Souseiseki pondría sus ojos y su atención en alguien? Eran hermanas, las hermanas deben estar unidas, así que debía prestarle su atención solo a ella... ¿Por que sentía... Celos? ¿Por que su corazón era tan testarudo y la hacía confundirse tanto?

La miró una vez mas, sus ojos cerrados y su boca tiernamente entreabierta... Sus labios...

-¿Está mal si... es solo una vez? ¿Solo... un roce~desu? - se agachó frente a ella, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al suyo. Podía sentir su aliento... Respirar ese delicioso aire que emanaba de su boca...

-Yo... Solo quiero saber que se siente~desu... No... no es nada malo~desu... - Estaba a escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios, cuando...

-¿Suiseiseki? - Abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar su nombre... La había despertado. Sus rostros habían quedado frente a frente, sus narices pegadas y sus labios a punto de rosare. Su rostro comenzó a quedar completamente rojo.

Los segundos pasaban, ella seguía sin decir palabra, no podía moverse, tampoco quería...

-Yo... S-solo... Q-quería saber que se siente~desu... - Dijo desviando su rostro a otro lado, completamente roja.

-Suiseiseki... - Sintió como su suave mano le acariciaba el rostro lentamente... No podía contenerse, así que solo tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Souseiseki... Déjame... Déjame probar... - Souseiseki quedó sin habla una vez mas, abrió sus ojos enormemente, no sabía que responderle. Al no escuchar respuesta, Suiseiseki atinó a eso como un "no"... Aún así no se echaría atrás, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso al momento que se le escapaba una lágrima por sentirse rechazada.

"Tan tibio... Tan fugas... Tan dulce... Exquisito... "

Souseiseki no sabía que hacer... No le devolvía el beso, pero tampoco la apartaba... Estaba demasiado confusa.  
Suiseiseki terminó sobre ella en el piso, mientras aún la besaba y sostenía sus muñecas, como si fuese a escaparse de un momento a otro. Se separó un poco de ella solo para ver sus ojos, esos ojos que aún destilaban asombro y confusión. Se acercó a su cuello respirando su aroma, inconfundible, solo la hacía desearla mas. Comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, para luego hacerlo mas fuerte.

-A-ah... Suiseiseki... ¿Q-que haces? - Sentía su lengua pasando por su cuello. - E-espera... S-Suiseiseki, para... -

Escucharon el ruido de alguien atravesando el espejo y Suiseiseki se detuvo al instante. Se arregló como pudo y salió para encontrarse con Shinku. Genial. Justo ELLA tenía que interrumpirlas.

-¿S-se puede saber en donde andabas~desu?- Souseiseki, aún ruborizada por lo que había hecho su hermana hace un momento, salió de su "escondite" para confrontarla de una vez por todas.

-Shinku, nos ocultas algo... -

/

Souseiseki se encontraba de nuevo en su maleta, aún atónita por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Jamás se habría esperado lo de Shinku... mucho menos que su hermana hiciera eso. Tocó sus labios con la llema de sus dedos, recordando ese beso... esa sensación... un dulce cosquilleo... no sabía como explicarlo, pero de alguna forma... le había gustado...

Al día siguiente, fue un caos tanto para Shinku como para las gemelas. Shinku no dejaba de preocuparse, mientras las gemelas evitaban mirarse a los ojos o quedarse a solas. Jun solo renegaba de la actitud de Shinku, y Hinaichigo era mas que molesta para Suiseiseki, lo que ponía peor a Souseiseki por no atreverse a dirijirle la palabra a su hermana para calmarla o algo.

Al fin la noche había llegado, y una vez mas, la muñeca semi-pelirroja salía de su maleta, tras escuchar unos pasos que la habían despertado. Al principio dudó un poco en seguirla, estuvo a punto de quedarse y seguir con su sueño, pero algo la impulsó a seguirla, y tras unos minutos de haber escuchado los pasos, se levantó. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, pero cuando iba a entrar al cuarto del espejo, vio una sombra frente al ventanal de la sala.

Souseiseki se sorprendió un poco al ver quien era, creyó que era Shinku nuevamente, o cualquier persona... pero no... justo tenía que ser ella... sentada frente al ventanal, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, parecía estar sollozando

-Suiseiseki... - Susurró, la aludida no la escucho, parecía muy concentrada en la conversación que tenía con sigo misma.

-Eres una idiota~desu... *snif* ... Jamás... va a perdonarte~desu... - Souseiseki se acercó lentamente a su hermana, creía saber de que hablaba, pero...

-¿Suiseiseki? - Suiseiseki prácticamente dio un salto cuando sintió que alguien le había tocado el hombro... No, ella no, cualquier persona menos ella...

-So-souseiseki... -

-¿Estabas llorando? -

-¡N-no, para nada~desu! -

-¿Segura? -

- ... ¿Que haces aquí? Venías por Shinku... ¿Verdad? Ella se fue hace rato~desu... -

-En realidad no, solo oí un ruido. -

El frío silencio se hizo presente, el ambiente era muy incómodo.

-¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? -

-... No podía dormir~desu... -

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -

-... Algo así~desu... - En realidad, ni siquiera había pegado los ojos, la culpa y la angustia la comían por dentro.

-... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? - Su respuesta era obvia, por supuesto que si, anteriormente Souseiseki le había ofrecido dormir con ella en su maleta varias veces, cuando estaba triste o asustada, o simplemente porque si, pero en ese momento eso solo la haría sentir peor.

-... No quiero dormir~desu... -

Souseiseki solo suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. Miró a través del ventanal, como buscando en el cielo nocturno algo que decir. Miró a su gemela, quien también tenía la mirada clavada en las estrellas, como esperando algo. Fueron varios minutos de silencio, Suiseiseki no había dormido nada, el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, sentía que su cabeza pesaba al igual que sus párpados. Casi no podía mantenerse sentada.

-¿Segura que no quieres dormir? - Suiseiseki iba a negarse de nuevo, pero antes de poder reaccionar, ya tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Souseiseki.

-Tranquila, si tienes una pesadilla, te despertaré... -

Sentía como sus delicadas manos acariciaban su cabeza, recorriendo su largo cabello. Era como una mezcla del sueño mas dulce y la pesadilla mas terrorífica de todas. A pesar de lo cansada que pudiera haberse sentido hace un momento, no podía dormirse. Aún oyendo el dulce tararear de su gemela, aún sintiéndose en el lugar mas seguro del mundo, aún así no podría dormirse, sentía algo así como un tumor de sentimientos en su interior, que la intoxicaban lentamente.

En un momento ya no sentía su mano acariciar su cabello, se giró para mirarla y esta la estaba mirando fijamente. Era una mirada... inexpresiva, con un toque de culpa, como queriendo decir algo. Sintió su fría mano acariciar suavemente su mejilla, sin decir nada...

Solo silencio...

Un silencio que parecía eterno, hasta que Souseiseki comenzó a acercarse a su rostro.

No lo pudo evitar...

Era algo demasiado fuerte como para resistirse, tenía que hacerlo... De otra forma, su confusión la consumiría. Tenía que probarlos de nuevo, sentir esa dulce sensación... Tenía que saber que era exactamente eso que había sentido.

Se le acercó, estaban nariz con nariz, de alguna forma, no tenía prisa ninguna, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante. Apenas rozó sus labios, sintiendo la suavidad de esos dulces labios de porcelana.  
Se apartó de ella tan solo unos centímetros, aún sin abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos tan solo la miró a los ojos nuevamente, y de ellos vio salir gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Estás llorando otra vez? -

-¡Si! ¡Estoy llorando~desu! ¡Y es por tu culpa~desu! ¡¿Por que no te importa lo que siento?! ¡¿Por que no te importo?! ¡¿Por que prefieres a otra persona antes que a mi?! ¡¿Acaso es Shinku?! ¡¿Es Jun?! ¡¿POR QUE JUEGAS CONMIGO~DES-... ?! - Y no pudo decir mas, sintió como unos suaves labios aprisionaban los suyos en un apasionado beso. Mientras Souseiseki con una mano sostenía su delicado rostro y con la otra agarraba fuertemente su muñeca, Suiseiseki trataba de quitársela de encima, empujando su pecho con su mano libre. Trató de forcejear lo mas que pudo, pero fue inútil. Terminó cediendo, se entregó a ese beso agridulce, sus dulces labios mezclados con las lágrimas, un beso húmedo, pero exquisito.

Al fin soltó sus labios, otra vez, el silencio reinaba entre sus miradas confusas y culpables.

-No me gusta que llores... - Y con su pulgar limpió una lágrima que se escapaba de su ojo.

Suiseiseki iba a decir algo, pero un dedo en sus labios se lo impidió.

-No digas nada... - Souseiseki se acomodó y se sentó sobre ella, acercándose una vez mas a su rostro. Acarició una vez mas su mejilla, con su mirada inexpresiva.

-¿E-esto está bien~desu?- Su voz parecía quebrarse entre sus sollozos.

-No lo se... Yo también estoy confundida... -

Terminó por darle otro beso, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno y suave, muy lento y profundo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Que TALco? :3  
¿Les gustó? :3  
Espero que les haya gustado :3  
(Si no les gustó vayan a chupar limón :3)  
Un saludo a todos los que leen que son tan pero tan malitos que aún no me han dejado comentarios n_n  
Y un saludo especial a mi Otouto, a ver si te dignas a dejarme un comentario, Mau-kun e_e

Un comentario = una sonrisa :3

Matta ne n_n


End file.
